


Never Give Up

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Mi sento male. Non volevo ferirlo, Reus è un mio amico!» - Marvin Bakalorz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Give Up

_ immagine pubblicata da lilarose79 su tumblr.com _

 

♫ _Er wartet auf den Mittagswind_ ♫

♪ _die Welle kommt und legt sich matt_ ♪

♫ _mit einem Fächer jeden Tag_ ♫

♪ _der Alte macht das Wasser glatt_ ♪

…

♪ _Das Wasser soll dein Spiegel sein_ ♪

♫ _erst wenn es glatt ist, wirst du sehen_ ♫

♪ _wievel Märchen dir noch bleibt_ ♪

♫ _und um Erlösung wirst du flehen_ ♫

…

♪ _Den Alten ruf ich jeden Tag_ ♪

♫ _er möchte mich doch hier erlösen_ ♫

♪ _ich bleib züruck im Mittagswind_ ♪

♫ _und in dem Fächer kann ich lesen_ ♫

…

 

Le note della canzone stanno sfumando, una voce maschile, squillante... «avete ascoltato questo bellissimo brano di qualche anno fa della band dei Rammstein, Alter Mann, successo del 1997», una pausa, mentre Mario allunga l'indice della mano sinistra, sempre ferma a tenere il volante, per raggiungere, dietro di esso, la levetta che controlla il volume... un clic per abbassarlo di una tacca.

«Siete sintonizzati su Bayern 1, la vostra radio ed è Ernst Voigt che vi parla e che vi terrà compagnia per le prossime 3 ore» alcune note, la voce del conduttore radiofonico che sfuma lasciando posto ad un nuovo brano...

Sabato 22 novembre, 18.30... un'Audi Q7 TDI, un motore potente, oltre 200 cavalli, che, partita da Monaco, sta percorrendo, sfrecciando, l'autostrada, direzione Nord, non Dortmund, ma Paderborn, una città della Vestfalia, di quasi 150.000 abitanti... distante un centinaio di chilometri dalla città dove Mario è cresciuto, diventando un calciatore famoso. _3 ore_ pensa il giovane di Memmingen, _tra 3 ore io sarò ancora qui seduto in macchina..._ un lungo viaggio lo aspetta, più di 500 km., il display acceso del navigatore che fa la sua bella presenza al centro della plancia, è stata la prima cosa a cui Mario ha pensato appena salito in macchina. La strada che sta percorrendo la conosce abbastanza bene... ma in questo momento non è sereno, l'ansia lo ha assalito appena ha saputo, ha visto... e non ci ha pensato due volte, sapeva cosa doveva fare... anche se lunedi mattina dovrà trovarsi insieme alla squadra all'aeroporto di Monaco, partenza per la terra di Albione, Manchester... la sponda azzurra, la sfida contro il Manchester City per il penultimo turno del girone di Champions League... il Bayern ormai qualificato da tempo, ma Pep Guardiola non vuole cali di tensione, vuole vincere tutte le partite... «ciao Mario, successo qualcosa?» la squadra ha avuto il rompete le righe solo una mezzoretta fa, al termine della partita casalinga contro l'Hoffenheim, un 4-0 che parla da solo. Pep Guardiola non si aspettava di ricevere una telefonata da uno dei suoi ragazzi solo alcuni minuti dopo averli salutati... _successo qualcosa?_ Questa domanda sta martellando forte la testa di Mario... la voce accelerata, così come il battito del suo cuore, non è tranquillo, non è sereno, in questo momento vorrebbe essere da un'altra parte, vicino a qualcuno che sta soffrendo, che sta vivendo dei momenti terribili che non sembrano volerlo abbandonare più. Mario è uscito al 77° minuto, sostituito da Bastian Schweinsteiger al rientro dopo un lungo infortunio. È stato un'altra volta determinante, segnando il gol di apertura al 23° minuto, il gol che ha piegato dopo pochi minuti le difese della squadra avversaria, portandola ad una sconfitta... un'altra partita da incorniciare per il giovane talento tedesco. Le lunghe attese in panchina della stagione precedente sono solo un ricordo e neanche più doloroso... ce l'ha fatta... _ce l'ho fatta!!!_ esclama nella sua mente appena esce dal campo, le sostituzioni, rare, non gli pesano più... si infila il giaccone e rimane in panchina a seguire gli ultimi scampoli di partita... quindi al triplice fischio, di nuovo negli spogliatoi, doccia e verso le 18 eccolo lasciare lo stadio, l'Allianz Arena... felice, non vede l'ora di abbracciare Ann... prende l'iPhone, controlla... non ci sono né chiamate, né messaggini... si collega sul sito della Bundesliga http:\\\www.bundesliga.com per controllare il risultato del Borussia Dortmund... _2 a 2, «_ che sfiga _»_ esclama ad alta voce, vedendo la successione delle reti, il Borussia vinceva 2 a 0, _come ha fatto a farsi recuperare..._ ma poi vede il marcatore del secondo gol ed allora il viso viene abbellito da un sorriso, di quelli che piacciono tanto a Marco... scrive due righe e spedisce un messaggio al biondo

_**Mario** _

_peccato per il pareggio, ma sono fiero di te e del gol segnato, non vedo l'ora di tornare a casa per vederlo in tv... anche io ho segnato ;)_

 

_ immagini pubblicate da lilarose79 su tumblr.com _

 

Mario si infila in macchina, diretto verso casa, lo sa che l'amico probabilmente si troverà ancora sotto la doccia e non può rispondere, però un pochino gli dispiace... pensa di fermarsi per chiamarlo ma poi decide di lasciargli ancora un po' di tempo, programmando di farlo dopo a casa.

Sale le scale, infila la chiave nella toppa, apre... «ciao Felix» salutando ad alta voce il fratellino, che si trova seduto sul divano, la sua partita la giocherà l'indomani ed è rimasto a casa a seguire Paderborn vs Borussia Dortmund in televisione... tuta da ginnastica, grossi calzettoni di lana che usa come ciabatte, i piedi sopra il divano, seduto come un capo indiano, le immagini che scorrono davanti a lui, si gira appena sente nominare il suo nome e guarda il fratello... Mario nota subito la disperazione nei suoi occhi, rossi e lucidi per il pianto, ancora altre immagini sullo schermo, un commentatore che pronuncia più volte “Reus”, Mario si avvicina, con lo sguardo bloccato sullo schermo del televisore, un'azione del Borussia Dortmund, ripetuta all'infinito... Mario lascia cadere il sacco sul pavimento, si è pure dimenticato di chiudere la porta di ingresso, si avvicina ancora di più, ma Felix si alza improvvisamente dal divano e si piazza proprio davanti a lui, _«Mario, non guardare»_ cercando di coprirgli il più possibile la visuale, ma il fratello allunga una mano per spostarlo quel tanto che basta per vedere... una palla vagante, Pierre che si sta avvicinando a grande velocità, ma Marco si trova più vicino, uno scatto per recuperarla con il piede destro, una gamba in scivolata, il piede a martello contro la caviglia di Marco, si piega... ancora di più, sempre di più, non sembra volersi fermare, sembra quasi che da un momento all'altro si debba spezzare... Marco si lascia cadere, si porta la mano sinistra a tenere la caviglia, mentre allunga la destra in richiesta di aiuto, un urlo continuo che esce dalla sua bocca, non ci sono microfoni, ma non c'è n'è bisogno per capire quello che sta soffrendo il suo povero Marco, le lacrime agli occhi... in quelli del biondo, in quelli di Mario, con Felix che vedendo il fratello piangere, di nuovo non riesce più a contenere le sue... e si stringe forte a lui, con le braccia intorno al corpo, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto, chiudendo le palpebre...

_ immagine pubblicata da just-a-girl-more su tumblr.com _

 

Mario non riesce più a guardare, si volta dietro di lui, dando la schiena al televisore, cercando con lo sguardo il telecomando e quando lo vede lo afferra e preme l'interruttore. Non vuole vedere altro, non può vedere altro...

 _«Pep...»_ un filo di voce che l'allenatore del Bayern fa quasi fatica a percepire... una delle prime cose che l'ex condottiero del Barcellona ha chiesto al suo arrivo è stata quella di lasciare da parte i formalismi... niente “signore”, darsi semplicemente del “tu”, va bene pure la parola “mister”, anche se a volte qualcuno dei più giovani della rosa non riesce a farne a meno, anche se chiamare per nome è quello che lui preferisce. Il Bayern Monaco è una grande famiglia... Mario ha la voce rotta dal pianto, qualche singhiozzo represso, Felix accanto a lui, che cerca di consolarlo in qualche modo... «no Mario, non ho visto nulla, aspetta che mi sintonizzo su Sky Sport 24», il tecnico del Bayern dopo la partita vinta con l'Hoffenheim ha deciso di rimanere ancora qualche ora all'Allianz Arena, nel suo ufficio, per studiare alcune partite recenti del Manchester City, per preparare nel modo migliore la sfida del martedì successivo, con una gessetto colorato su una grande lavagna nera, mentre sta controllando alcuni schemi... «tranquillo Mario,» non ha ancora capito cosa sia successo di così grave, cosa lo abbia scosso a tal punto, ma quando vede comparire le prime immagini sul televisore appeso sul muro opposto alla sua scrivania, capisce... «sto vedendo, dimmi Mario, posso fare qualcosa?» Il Mister è sempre disponibile, il Bayern Monaco è una grande famiglia... «va bene Mario, ma se preferisci ti lascio qualche giorno libero...» « _no Pep, potrei prendere il volo da Dortmund, mi farei comunque trovare lunedì mattina a Manchester..._ » un'idea che gli è venuta al volo, per evitare di dover percorrere di nuovo 500 km. per ritornare a Monaco, per incontrarsi con gli altri e partire insieme per la nuova avventura europea... Mario continua ad ascoltare attentamente quello che Pep Guardiola gli sta dicendo, il tecnico spagnolo ha piena autonomia da parte della dirigenza, non ha bisogno di avvertire qualcuno per concedere un permesso... «ok Mario, mi attivo subito per farti trovare un biglietto pronto a Dortmund per lunedi» si è spinto anche oltre quello che Mario pensava... non gli ha creato il minimo problema e non è neanche la prima volta che il giovane di Memmingen si rivolge a lui per esigenze personali. Pep chiude la chiamata, appoggiando lo smartphone sopra la scrivania, si avvicina di nuovo alla lavagna, recuperando il gessetto colorato e cercando il cancelletto... un paio di movimenti decisi per sostituire il nome “Götze” con “Ribery”.

«Devo andare Felix» Mario ancora impegnato con l'iPhone, cerca di mettersi in contatto con Marco... ma invano. Felix intanto sale di corsa le scale che portano al piano di sopra anticipando le mosse del fratello. Mario segue le sue tracce, immaginandosi cosa stia facendo e soprattutto cosa stia per chiedergli... sapendo che però per questa volta non c'è spazio, non c'è modo di accontentarlo. _«Vengo con te...»_ Mario in camera, da qualche minuto, chino sopra il trolley aperto, appoggiato sul letto, lo aveva già preparato la sera precedente in previsione della trasferta inglese... aggiunge solo un paio di magliette ed alcuni slip e calze. Il minimo indispensabile sapendo di dover star fuori un paio di giorni in più. La voce di Felix, interrompe per un attimo quello che stava facendo, appoggiando sopra il letto gli indumenti rimastigli in mano. Si gira... Felix è proprio sull'uscio della camera, la porta spalancata, con indosso giaccone e berretta, un trolley sul suo fianco destro, lo sguardo implorante di chi si aspetta un “ **sì** ” come risposta, ma quasi sicuro che invece riceverà un netto e deciso “ **no** ”. A Mario piange il cuore dover spengere lì sul nascere le speranze di Felix ma non vede alternative... _«Felix, io non torno a Monaco, da Dortmund vado direttamente a Manchester...»_ e potrebbe bastare questo per scoraggiare l'insistenza del fratellino. _«Torno in treno...»_ Mario sospira, fa un paio di passi verso la porta, _«domani hai la partita... ed è una partita a cui non puoi mancare...»_ « _chiedo al Mister di lasciarmi fuori per una volta..._ » ormai la distanza tra i due fratelli è stata colmata, Mario allunga una mano e carezza la guancia di Felix, asciugandogli alcune lacrime, per poi lasciarla andare sulla sua spalla... sta per aggiungere altro ma non fa in tempo e quello che si sente dire lo colpisce dritto al cuore... _«mi manca... Mario, mi manca tantissimo...»_ e Mario si butta al collo del fratellino sussurrandogli all'orecchio, « _anche a me Felix, anche a me..._ » stringendolo forte forte.

Gira la testa un attimo alla sua destra, il posto accanto al suo libero... quel posto che Felix avrebbe voluto occupare, andare a Paderborn con lui, poter riabbracciare Marco, anche se avrebbe preferito farlo in altre condizioni, in momenti migliori. Alla fine Felix ha capito, Mario aveva ragione, ci saranno sicuramente altre occasioni, ed anche in tempi brevi, per rivedere il suo idolo, il giocatore con il quale sognava di giocare insieme, prima che prendesse la decisione di raggiungere Mario a Monaco, le giovanili del Bayern... un'occasione del genere capita una volta sola nella vita, ma è una decisione che ancora gli pesa e qualche volta, se si mette a pensare troppo intensamente, ha la sensazione che avrebbe fatto meglio a rimanere a Dortmund. Un abbraccio veloce e Mario saluta il fratellino, lasciando un biglietto a Fabian che al momento non è reperibile... esce di casa, chiude la porta dietro di se, passi decisi per raggiungere la macchina, mentre prende l'iPhone e chiama... poche parole, cerca di spiegargli il motivo di questa sua partenza improvvisa, che il loro appuntamento della sera dovrà purtroppo saltare... Mario aveva pure quasi timore della reazione della sua dolce metà... ma il loro rapporto è saldo, è cresciuto consolidandosi, Ann con il passare dei mesi è diventata meno “gelosa” dell'attaccamento reciproco di Mario e Marco... «chiamami quando arrivi» è la sola raccomandazione... e Mario può quindi partire più sereno, se sereno può essere chi lo aspetta un viaggio di 6 ore, oltre 500 km., per andare a trovare l'amico del cuore sofferente e bisognoso sicuramente della sua presenza.

La macchina procede a grande velocità, ma sempre in sicurezza, sono passate ormai alcune ore, Mario sente i primi segni di stanchezza, non vorrebbe fermarsi ma decide di farlo alla prima area di servizio che incontrerà... ha voglia di una bella tazza di caffè bollente e pure la vescica comincia a reclamare...

I bagni pubblici non sono mai il massimo, soprattutto a fine giornata, quando ancora non sono passati gli addetti per la loro pulizia, ma è evidente che quando non se ne può fare a meno si diventa meno schizzinosi... e così Mario, preme il pulsante per attivare lo sciacquone, sta per uscire e nota l'apertura sotto la porta al livello del pavimento... che gli riporta alla mente un racconto di Marco, settembre 2013, la partita della nazionale tedesca contro l'Austria, a Monaco... a casa di Mario, che purtroppo era reduce dall'infortunio in Supercoppa Europea contro il Chelsea... e ricorda sorridendo quello che si è organizzato Marco, con la complicità di Andrè, per uscire di nascosto dall'albergo e presentarsi, tutto fradicio, davanti alla sua porta...

“«Chi c'è lì dentro?» Marco guarda con un'espressione sorpresa André e gli sussurra _«Mister Löw»,_ André allora risponde «Mister, sono io, André...» al che l'allenatore della nazionale tedesca... «Schürrle, che diavolo ci fai qui?» Marco comincia a ridere... anche se dalla sua bocca non esce alcun suono... anche André sorride... Marco si diverte a stuzzicare l'amico...” _**(Bad Luck)**_

Marco gli ha raccontato dell'”avventura” con Andrè, di quanto abbia osato, come non aveva mai fatto con lui... e questo pensiero non riesce a decifrarlo bene, Mario non sa se sentirsi sollevato perchè con lui non è mai arrivato a tanto o rammaricato perchè non lo ha mai fatto... e con questo pensiero in testa, pagata la consumazione alla cassa, rialza il bavero del giacchetto, esce e si avvia di nuovo verso la macchina, lasciata proprio sotto un lampione nel piccolo parcheggio davanti all'ingresso. Accende il motore per riscaldare l'abitacolo, non fa freddissimo, ma la temperatura è scesa in sua assenza, prima di ripartire prova a chiamare di nuovo, di mettersi in contatto con Marco, ma senza successo, _può darsi che il suo iPhone sia spento o rinchiuso in qualche cassetto..._ il primo nome alternativo che gli viene in mente è... chiama... «ciao Marcel, sono Mario», mentre ascolta uno dei migliori amici di Marco fargli un resoconto della situazione, Marcel sa quanto sia legato Marco al giovane ed immaginava di ricevere una sua chiamata prima o poi... «passerà tutta la notte lì?» un gesto di stizza di Mario, colpendo il volante con violenza, «non è possibile? Ma nessuno ci può stare?» con Marcel che gli spiega che ha tentato inutilmente... l'infermiera è stata irremovibile... «mi mancano solo un paio d'ore...» spiega Mario, cercando conforto in Marcel, non vedendo come potrebbe tornare indietro a questo punto... «ma io devo vederlo» intenzionato a sfidare le regole dell'ospedale... «mi puoi dire in quale ospedale si trova?» e mentre prende una matita ed un pezzetto di carta dal cassetto davanti al sedile del passeggero, dà il via libero a Marcel, «sono pronto» e poi «sì, sì, detta pure che sono fermo nel parcheggio in un'area di servizio», si sistema meglio la matita tra le dita della mano destra, appoggiando il pezzetto di carta sopra una coscia, «Evang. Krankenhaus St. Johannisstift, ok ricevuto... via?» e Marcel completa le informazioni «Reumonstraße 28, perfetto Marcel, grazie.» Imposta la nuova destinazione sul navigatore, dato che a Monaco aveva semplicemente inserito come arrivo il centro di Paderborn, e poi si immette di nuovo nel flusso di veicoli diretti a Nord.

«Se avete la possibilità non potete fare a meno di guardare il cielo e questa bellissima luna piena che lo impreziosisce come una gemma incastonata in un gioiello... e che luna...» Mario ha acceso la radio rimasta sintonizzata sul canale Bayern 1, ed è sempre Ernst Voigt che parla... «colore giallo... se qualcuno dovesse notare qualche sfumatura rossa, beh... allora potrebbero essere guai, dato che un attacco di Vega sarebbe imminente...» Mario incuriosito da questo discorso, non sapendo dove il conduttore radiofonico stia cercando di parare... «ma forse molti di voi si staranno chiedendo quale tipo di bevanda abbia qui a portata di mano e soprattutto quanto alcol sia finito nelle mie vene» e si sente una risata... «lasciamo da parte Atlas Ufo Robot ed invece parliamo di cose più serie... è vero che Halloween è passato da un po'... ma per tutti quelli che si trovano vicino a qualcuno che conoscono... chissà se questa luna piena potrebbe avere effetto su di lui o lei e magari trasformare questa persona in un vampiro o in un licantropo o in uno zombie... o anche un semplice Freddy Krueger... aspettate... voi, si voi... che magari ve ne state seduti in macchina a guidare e ve la state ridendo perchè sicuri di aver scampato il pericolo in quanto accanto a voi non c'è nessuno... chissà... ma avete controllato nel divanetto dietro? E per quelli che hanno pure fatto una sosta... sicuri che non sia salito qualcuno in quel momento in cui eravate assenti??? Sicuri di aver chiuso la macchina e di non esservi dimenticati???» Mario sinceramente ha troppe cose per la testa a cui pensare che preoccuparsi per eventuali passeggeri indesiderati... effettivamente tutti questi discorsi lo stanno annoiando, le dita della mano destra premono il tasto alla ricerca della stazione radio successiva... anche se pure involontariamente, un'occhiata va a finire nello specchietto retrovisore, quasi quasi come se si aspettasse veramente di vedere una figura seduta dietro e neanche potendo immaginare quale potrebbe essere la sua reazione... ma sicuro che ciò non potrà mai accadere... «hai sbagliato tempi... mi dispiace per te ma Halloween è passato da un bel po'...» ma nonostante tutto il suo impegno alza lo sguardo, obiettivo lo specchietto... ed improvvisamente il battito del cuore ha un'accelerazione, batte come non mai, Mario deglutisce piano piano, per evitare che ciò possa provocare qualche rumore... nello specchietto vede due occhi, un colore giallo intenso, sembrano ingrandirsi, come se si stessero avvicinando... e poi tira un sospiro di sollievo, quando i due occhi gialli, lo raggiungono e lo superano... qualcuno che ha molta più fretta di lui... sorride di nuovo, pensando a quanto sia stato stupido e come si sia fatto suggestionare da quel discorso alla radio... fortuna che adesso ha cambiato canale e trovato della buona musica classica... per rilassarsi ancora di più...

Mario si avvicina alla finestra accanto alla porta di ingresso, con la mano destra afferra la tendina tirandola verso di se e così facendo aprendosi la visuale sul pianerottolo di casa e sul pezzetto di giardino illuminato debolmente dai lampioni della strada. Un sospiro... suo padre sta scendendo le scale, osserva la scena e commenta «se non sapessi che stai aspettando Marco, dai tuoi movimenti e dai tuoi sospiri direi che sei in attesa dell'arrivo di una bella ragazza...» ridendo, con Mario che si gira verso di lui, provando a sorridere ma fallendo miseramente... mentre sua madre lancia un'occhiata severa al marito per rimproverarlo, «Jurgen...» senza dover aggiungere altro... Mario lascia andare la tendina e si ributta sul divano, le ginocchia al petto e le mani a tenerle in quella posizione, appoggiandoci sopra il mento, mentre in televisione stanno trasmettendo una puntata della telenovela Pasión Prohibida, che sua madre sta seguendo attentamente, mentre sorseggia il tè caldo da una tazza di porcellana bianca ricamata con inserti floreali di diversi colori ma i pensieri di Mario sono da tutt'altra parte. E passano pochi minuti che il giovane è di nuovo in piedi, accanto alla porta, mentre scruta fuori dalla finestra... sua madre, spenge la televisione, stanno scorrendo i titoli di coda... «è venuto altre volte... come mai tutta questa apprensione oggi?» un altro lungo respiro, constatando che fuori, nel buio della notte appena rischiarata dalla luce dei lampioni della strada, nulla si muove... non ci sono più neanche i ragazzini che tornati da scuola hanno appena fatto in tempo a mangiare prima di riversarsi sulla strada per giocare a pallone fino a tardi... e lui era uno di quei ragazzini un tempo... la mano lascia la presa, la tenda torna nella sua posizione originale dopo aver ondeggiato un po'. Mario si volta, guarda sua madre che si sta avvicinando, mentre anche suo padre, seduto sulla poltrona vicino al caminetto, incuriosito, ha abbassato il giornale appoggiandolo sopra le ginocchia, si toglie gli occhiali e li tiene in mano guardando la scena da spettatore. «Viene in macchina, ha preso la patente da poche settimane» e sorride mentre lo dice, ripensando alle esilaranti scene che Marco gli ha raccontato al telefono, dovendo “combattere” con la leva del cambio ed il pedale della frizione. Però poi riprende l'espressione seria iniziale, «sarà prudente,» commenta suo padre, aggiungendo «Mönchengladbach dista solo un centinaio di chilometri e la strada è tutta dritta...» cercando di far sparire quella preoccupazione dal volto di suo figlio... sua madre sta per dire qualcosa ma Mario la anticipa... «è che... ha comprato una macchina usata da un suo compagno di squadra... e da quello che mi ha raccontato è proprio un catorcio che sta in piedi con lo sputo...» e senza attendere oltre si gira di nuovo verso la finestra, sposta la tendina e si mette ad osservare fuori sperando di vederlo arrivare. Passano altri 30 minuti di attesa... «hai provato a chiamarlo?» chiede inavvertitamente sua madre, ma questa volta è il padrone di casa Jurgen Götze che la richiama, «non ci provare Mario, sta guidando... ricorda, nessuna distrazione» e la signora Götze rendendosi conto del suggerimento sbagliato si porta la mano alla bocca lasciandosi uscire un solo _«scusate»_ . Mario intanto sta per salire al piano di sopra, fatti alcuni scalini, quando si sente in azione il campanello della porta... Mario allora riprende vigore, si gira e comincia a saltare gli scalini a due a due e superando gli ultimi tre con un sol balzo ed anticipando sua madre che si stava dirigendo spedita verso la porta... «FACCIO IO!!!» urla il giovane, apre la porta di scatto, il fiatone che lo sta incalzando... ma l'espressione di gioia del suo viso si trasforma di nuovo in una di delusione... non c'è nessuno... _come non c'è nessuno... qualcuno ha suonato..._ «IN VENA DI SCHERZI???» urla ai quattro venti... esce sul pianerottolo, qualche passo intorno a lui, scruta i dintorni... ma nulla, non vede nessuno, si passa la mano tra i capelli e rientra in casa sbattendo quasi la porta... si avvicina di nuovo alle scale, non fa in tempo a mettere il piede destro sopra il primo scalino che il campanello suona di nuovo... riguadagnato l'entusiasmo di prima, si precipita alla porta, la apre... fuori è buio, non vede nessuno, gli monta la rabbia, serra i pugni e comincia a fare dei rumori con la bocca, mentre si gira intorno alla vana ricerca di qualcosa che possa fungere da arma... «ADESSO TE LO FACCIO VEDERE IO!!!» scende alcuni scalini che dal pianerottolo portano in giardino... si ferma, scruta di nuovo l'orizzonte... non c'è anima viva... fa dietro front, una sensazione strana... ma non fa in tempo a ragionarci sopra perchè appena si gira si trova di fronte a lui un viso cadaverico, la pelle tendente al bianco, alcune vene rosse in rilievo, la bocca spalancata dalla quale fanno bella mostra quattro denti canini di dimensioni esagerate... gli occhi rossi iniettati di sangue, le braccia alzate verso l'esterno in modo che il mantello nero che lo ricopre dia quasi la sensazione che da lì a poco “mangerà” il povero Mario come potrebbe fare un buco nero con una stella, in un istante... Mario urla, «AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!» vorrebbe scappare ma non ci riesce, i muscoli delle gambe sono bloccati, così come quelli delle braccia... la figura davanti a lui che si avvicina sempre di più... ma poi si blocca e si mette a ridere... una sonora risata che risalta in quel silenzio di quella serata di fine ottobre... le mani sulle ginocchia piegate e continua a ridere. Intanto la porta di casa Götze si apre all'improvviso, Jurgen e sua moglie attirati dalle grida del figlio, proprio nel momento in cui Mario urla di nuovo, «MARCO!!!» non più intimorito dalla figura davanti a lui, anzi... le braccia tese davanti a se con le mani aperte che non aspettano altro che stringersi intorno al collo del suo biondo amico... che invece di scappare si lascia prendere... «MI HAI FATTO MORIRE DI PAURA!!!» gli urla contro il giovane, ma ormai Marco non se ne cura più, allarga di nuovo il mantello a coprire lui e Mario in un tanto atteso abbraccio... «aspetta che mi tolgo questi» mentre il biondo infila in tasca i denti finti da vampiro... e poi si ributta di nuovo sull'amico, abbracciandolo e lasciandogli anche alcuni baci sul collo, incurante della presenza dei genitori di Mario, che comunque rassicurati che nulla di male stava succedendo al figlio, sorridendo fanno rientro in casa, lasciando i due ragazzi di nuovo da soli. Passano alcuni minuti, ormai il battito di Mario è tornato alla normalità, passata la grande paura... mentre anche Marco ha ripreso a respirare normalmente dopo le grandi risate che gli hanno fatto venire il mal di pancia... «come mai così conciato?» chiede Mario e Marco che invece risponde con un'altra domanda... «come mai tu invece non ti sei mascherato? Non festeggiamo Halloween???»

I due amici si avviano verso casa, «ma sei sicuro che non sarò di troppo?» chiede Marco «E perchè mai... mi hanno espressamente detto “porta chi vuoi” e così io farò.. porterò te», guardando l'amico negli occhi, «però è la vostra festa, del Borussia Dortmund, io sono di un altro Borussia...» Mario si ferma, a pochi passi dalla porta di casa, « _vedrai che ci divertiremo... e se qualcuno avrà qualcosa da ridire li lasceremo da soli e ce ne andremo per conto nostro... solo io e te_ » strizzando l'occhio ed abbracciando di nuovo il biondo, così forte da fargli mancare quasi il fiato... _«quanto mi sei mancato...»_ , passando le mani tra i suoi capelli, sapendo che Marco non tollera che qualcuno gli metta a soqquadro i capelli, a meno che quel qualcuno non sia un certo ragazzino di Memmingen.

«Posso entrare?» «Entra pure mà...» la signora Götze apre la porta del bagno, Marco è seduto sopra la tavoletta del w.c., mentre Mario davanti a lui, armato di cotone ed acetone cerca di eliminare le tracce di cerone che Marco ha usato in abbondanza per truccarsi... da vampiro. Il biondo se ne sta tranquillo, lascia fare all'amico che con pazienza certosina sta cercando di ripulirgli il viso... è vero che si tratta della festa di Halloween, ma Mario avrebbe dovuto avvertire Marco che non avevano parlato di costumi... la festa del Borussia Dortmund, la cena, un dopo cena, la scusa di Halloween... la mamma di Mario osserva il viso di Marco e commenta, «sta venendo bene, ormai non si vede quasi più nulla» quindi ritorna su suoi passi, appoggia la mano sulla maniglia della porta del bagno per uscire, si ricorda di una cosa... «avete deciso per stanotte? Vi preparo il divano letto di sotto o dormite in camera tua?» rivolgendo la domanda a Mario... i due amici osservano un attimo la signora Götze... poi si guardano negli occhi sorridendo, perchè non c'è bisogno di aggiungere altro, si sono capiti al volo... «lascia pure fare mà, ci arrangiamo sul mio letto» di nuovo rivolto verso il biondo «tanto grande o piccolo che sia il letto, Marco lo ritrovo sempre abbracciato a me» quel bel sorriso, guarda sua madre che a sua volta si mette a ridere... e Marco invece abbassa leggermente lo sguardo, il rossore che compare sulle guance conferma che il cerone è venuto completamente via...

I passi veloci di corsa per il corridoio e poi giù per le scale, Mario davanti e Marco dietro, si fermano un secondo, «mà, pà, noi andiamo» allungando il braccio sinistro intorno ai fianchi di Marco e tirandolo verso di se... i due amici ridono di gusto... «divertitevi» la risposta all'unisono dei signori Götze...

 _divertitevi..._ Mario ha ricordato con piacere questo episodio di qualche anno fa... _ancora in macchina..._ non ne può più di stare seduto, ha perso pure il conto di quante ora siano passate, ma sul display l'orologio indica che sono quasi le 23... proprio quando la voce del navigatore lo avvisa di prendere la prossima uscita a destra... Paderborn.

Il parcheggio dell'ospedale è quasi vuoto, una leggera nebbiolina si sta abbassando, riducendo di poco la visibilità, ma i potenti fari della Audi Q7 penetrano l'ostacolo senza problemi. Mario ha scelto un posto abbastanza vicino all'ingresso, proprio sotto ad un lampione, non gli sembra neanche vero di essere arrivato... tutte quelle ore seduto, la strada tutta dritta, ma proprio per questo più impegnativa, per mantenere sempre alta la concentrazione. Il sedere gli fa male, lo stomaco brontola per la fame, la vescica sta protestando di nuovo... e questo è nulla al confronto di quello che troverà dentro l'ospedale, già immaginando che faranno di tutto per non fargli vedere Marco. Le luci del cruscotto si spengono, mentre in automatico si attivano quelle della plafoniera, Mario recupera l'iPhone, appoggiato da ore sul sedile accanto a lui e chiama... una veloce telefonata per dire ad Ann che è arrivato e che quindi può dormire tranquilla... promettendosi di risentirsi il giorno successivo. Avvolge il collo con la sciarpa, uno degli ultimi regali di Ann, un giorno che era uscita da sola per fare shopping e non trovando nulla che le piaceva ha dirottato le sue ricerche su qualcosa per la sua dolce metà. Infila il cappellino di lana e recupera il giacchetto adagiato sul divanetto posteriore. Scende... e se lo infila subito, non fa freddissimo ma la nebbiolina rende l'aria molto umida... alcuni cartelli ad indicare la reception dell'ospedale, mentre il suono di una sirena si fa sempre più vicino e un attimo dopo un'ambulanza arriva a velocità sostenuta, imboccando una strada vicina, riservata, che porta direttamente al pronto soccorso.

Non c'è anima viva intorno a lui, le luci, i suoni, ovattati... Mario comincia a mettere un piede dietro l'altro, passo abbastanza spedito... mentre alcuni frammenti del discorso sentito alla radio qualche ora prima gli fanno venire qualche brivido lungo la schiena... si volta intorno a lui, non c'è nessuno, ma si sente al sicuro solo appena riesce a mettere piede dentro l'ospedale... _odio gli ospedali, questo odore inconfondibile, che ti penetra nelle narici e non riesci a togliertelo dalla testa neanche dopo giorni e giorni..._ un grande tappeto fa la sua bella presenza appena superate le porte scorrevoli ad apertura automatica, Mario si ferma e fa scivolare sopra le scarpe, sono pulite, fuori è asciutto, non piove... ma è un movimento che è venuto senza pensarci troppo sopra. Il rumore provocato dallo sfregamento delle scarpe con le setole dure del tappeto si propaga per tutta la reception... il silenzio interrotto, due infermiere che stavano parlando tra di loro, cercando di far passare il tempo di quella serata molto tranquilla, alzano lo sguardo e lo rivolgono verso l'ingresso... Mario si sente osservato, sorride... ricambiato... si avvicina, già pensando a cosa dire... _non c'è nulla da dire, qui c'è Marco ed io lo devo vedere..._ si presenta e chiede subito di Marco, avendo conferma che il biondo si trova qui, in una stanza, probabilmente dormendo... ed alla domanda successiva, _«posso vederlo?»_ pronunciata sottovoce, quasi per la paura che possano capire quello che sta chiedendo, sapendo che l'orario delle visite è terminato da tempo... lo sguardo innocente, che rimane per qualche secondo lungo minuti, mentre le due infermiere si guardano a loro volta, non devono scegliere la risposta, non c'è una busta A o una busta B nel caso la prima non piaccia... «mi dispiace, ma per questa sera ormai non posso fare più nulla, lo potrà vedere domani mattina...» Mario si passa una mano sul viso, la stanchezza si è aggiunta a tutti gli altri disturbi che ha manifestato il giovane appena sceso dalla macchina... e quella pressione sulla vescica non lo fa concentrare, gli verrebbe da domandare _dov'è il bagno?_ Ma non vuole mollare, non prima di aver ottenuto un **sì** come risposta, _«lo so che sono fuori orario... ma...»_ non ha intenzione di provare a sfruttare il suo nome, _sono Mario Götze, non mi riconoscete??? Sapete chi ha segnato il gol vittoria nella finale del Maracanà??? «ho guidato per più di 500 km., ho passato 6 ore in macchina, ho bisogno di vederlo, per favore...»_ di nuovo lo sguardo innocente, a cui ha aggiunto il suo bellissimo sorriso, _Marco cede subito appena lo vede... non riesce a resistermi..._ ma le due infermiere non sono Marco... «mi dispiace» è la sola risposta che ottiene... _se non trovo un bagno me la faccio addosso... devo vedere Marco, per favore... ma il calcio non vi piace??? Non avete seguito i Mondiali in Brasile? E adesso???_ tanti pensieri per la testa, si gira, vede la porta a vetri dell'ingresso, deluso sta per procedere verso l'uscita quando sente il suo nome, «Mario Götze???» un'espressione di entusiasmo, si volta di nuovo verso le infermiere... a loro volta girate alla loro destra... un giovane dottore, che sta arrivando di corsa, «Mario Götze... fantastico, proprio Mario... qui... WOW» una pacca sulla spalla, inizia a parlare, non si ferma, un'elenco impressionante di complimenti, grandissimo fan del Bayern Monaco, «sei venuto per Marco?» gli chiede alla fine e senza aspettare la risposta, lo prende a braccetto e con la mano destra indica gli ascensori, «vieni che ti accompagno da lui». « _Grazie dottore, non so come ringraziarla_ » il dottore procede spedito trascinandosi dietro Mario, «non devi ringraziarmi, è un piacere poterti essere d'aiuto... e dammi del tu, lascia perdere il 'dottore', mi chiamo Matthias». I due si fermano davanti alle porte dell'ascensore, il bottone premuto a richiamarlo... il numero che compare sul display, che diminuisce velocemente e quando raggiunge lo zero, si sente un bip che avverte l'arrivo e l'apertura delle porte. È vuoto, Matthias fa cenno a Mario di entrare, lui lo segue a ruota, preme il pulsante per raggiungere il piano, le porte si richiudono ed una ventina di secondi dopo ecco che si aprono di nuovo... un lungo corridoio davanti a loro. «Io devo andare da un'altra parte» Matthias ha fermato Mario e poi prima di lasciarlo, «posso?» si sistema accanto a lui, il braccio sinistro intorno alla vita di Mario, si avvicina ancora di più, la mano destra davanti a loro con lo smartphone pronto ad immortalare il momento... «per qualsiasi cosa non esitare a chiedere... mi chiamo Matthias Sommer» e poi indicando la fine del corridoio, «l'ultima a destra... lì troverai Marco» sorride, salutando di nuovo Mario ed entrato di nuovo dentro l'ascensore sparisce dalla sua vista...

Mario è solo, silenzio dappertutto, le luci soffuse per permettere il riposo delle persone ospitate ma pure per lasciare buona operatività al personale di turno. Un passo dopo l'altro, fortunatamente le scarpe da ginnastica non fanno rumore, ad un certo punto supera l'ingresso dei bagni, ripromettendosi di visitarli prima possibile... _ma adesso Marco..._ la porta è socchiusa, il buio più completo, Mario appoggia la mano e la spinge un poco, infila la testa, fa capolino... alla sua destra il letto... spinge un poco di più per far entrare più luce... _Marco..._ un lungo sospiro, è una stanza spaziosa che contiene due posti letto, ma solo quello di Marco è occupato... _luce..._ Mario si sfila la sciarpa e la appoggia sopra la abat-jour dell'altro letto che si trova vicino alla finestra, coprendola e poi la accende... in modo che il buio della stanza lasci un poco di spazio alla luce... adesso Mario ci vede meglio e può tranquillamente muoversi senza rischiare di inciampare da qualche parte... e spera che quella luce in più non disturbi il sonno del suo amico. Si avvicina al letto... rimane in piedi a guardare il biondo, allunga la mano destra e la passa tra i capelli di Marco, il quale muove la testa, inavvertitamente disturbato da quel tocco... Mario sorride e poi lascia la stanza, _la vescica..._ espletato l'impellente impegno torna in camera, prende la poltrona e la avvicina al letto di Marco e quindi si mette a sedere... _comoda... quasi quasi..._ uno sbadiglio, ma non vuole dormire, almeno non subito. Il riscaldamento è acceso e fa abbastanza caldo, anche Marco indossa solamente un pigiama leggero, la caviglia destra ha una fasciatura rigida per bloccare il piede ed evitare movimenti sbagliati. _Oh Marco, ma che cosa mi combini..._ gli dispiace vedere di nuovo l'amico fermato da un altro infortunio che lo terrà lontano dai campi per molto tempo... è un anno molto difficile per il biondo mentre per lui sta andando tutto alla meraviglia... anzi, le cose non potrebbero andare meglio, una sola cosa gli manca... una persona, qualcuno che da troppo tempo è lontano da lui, ma che adesso si trova solo a pochi centimetri... e mentre pensa ad uno dei tanti ricordi che lo lega a lui, la mano destra inavvertitamente arriva a toccare quella di Marco e la prende, stringendola un poco, mentre Mario si rimette di nuovo a sedere sulla poltrona, mantenendo quel contatto... il biondo riprende a muoversi, _Mario, lo stai svegliando..._ ma dopo tutte quelle ore di macchina, dopo tutte quelle ore di attesa, Mario non resiste... e nonostante non voglia disturbare il sonno dell'amico, spera ardentemente che Marco si svegli... «mmm...» sembra che Marco stia ritornando dal mondo dei sogni, ritira verso di se la mano, che la presa leggera di Mario non ferma e poi gira la testa guardandosi intorno... «chi è...» non riconoscendo subito la presenza del suo giovane amico, anzi... pensando che si tratti di un infermiere, non perde tempo e gli chiede «senta, non riesco più a tenerla, mi può aiutare ad arrivare al bagno?» sbattendo ancora le palpebre... non essendo sicuro che accanto a lui ci sia effettivamente la persona che crede... Mario alla sua richiesta sorride, nonostante la stanchezza e lo stresso del lungo viaggio... allunga la mano destra ed afferra di nuovo la mano di Marco ed allora il biondo capisce... non sa come, non sa perchè, si chiede se ci sia veramente lui lì o se sta ancora sognando... «MARIO!!!» un urlo, con l'amico che si porta subito il dito alla bocca per fargli segno di parlare piano... che è già un miracolo che lui sia lì, fuori dall'orario delle visite e non vuole che arrivi qualche infermiera a cacciarlo via... Marco appoggia le mani sul letto per farsi forza, si vuole alzare, mettendosi seduto, così da poter abbracciare meglio l'amico... ma Mario gli fa segno di non muoversi e si avvicina, lasciandosi cadere sul corpo di Marco, i due ragazzi si abbracciano stretti stretti... _«mi dispiace tantissimo Marco,»_ con un filo di voce, visibilmente commosso... _«quando l'ho saputo non ci volevo credere...»_ i singhiozzi di Marco ricoprono la sua voce... passano i minuti ed i singhiozzi si trasformano in una risata... le teste dei due ragazzi sempre a contatto, una flebile voce del biondo « _devo correre in bagno, altrimenti mi piscio addosso..._ » continuando a stringere forte Mario... «ti vado a prendere il pappagallo!!!» ma Marco lo blocca, «no, no, ti prego... ho 25 anni non 90, voglio andare in bagno e farla da posizione eretta» «ok, Marco, va bene» facendo soffocare una risata. Marco solleva le lenzuola e si avvicina al bordo alla sua destra, le gambe a penzoloni, il piede sinistro che poggia sul pavimento mentre il destro lo tiene sospeso in aria, «non lo devo appoggiare,» si giustifica con Mario... che annuisce con la testa in cenno d'intesa, quindi si abbassa e da sotto il comodino recupera una pantofola e la infila al piede sinistro. Quindi si piazza proprio davanti a Marco, con le braccia rivolte verso di lui, pronto ad afferrarlo e sostenerlo per evitare che malauguratamente possa poggiare il piede destro. Marco si alza, Mario gli passa un braccio intorno alla vita e se lo ritrova vicino vicino come se stessero ballando un lento guancia a guancia... i due amici si mettono a ridere nuovamente, con Mario che si mette a fare con la bocca «pppssssssss» per avvertire Marco e lui stesso che devono fare piano, è notte fonda... i pazienti dormono e Mario sa che se si trova lì è perchè un dottore gli ha fatto un piacere e non vuole approfittarne creando trambusto... ma quel sibilo che esce dalla bocca di Mario ha un effetto devastante sulla vescica di Marco... «NO, PER CARITA', FERMATI!!!» urla di nuovo... e riprendono a ridere come prima se non di più... se si trovassero in qualche locale chi li vedesse potrebbe tranquillamente pensare che sono ubriachi... ma non adesso, non in ospedale, non in una giornata così pesa come è stata per Mario ma soprattutto per Marco... poi finalmente il silenzio, i due ragazzi si guardano negli occhi, che brillano, un leggero sorriso sul viso, qualche sospiro prolungato... quella frazione di secondo in cui il tempo sembra essersi fermato, qualche pensiero per la testa di Marco e Mario... un labbro morsicchiato, un altro sospiro... Mario cerca di riprendere il cammino verso i bagni ma Marco lo trattiene un attimo... continua a fissarlo, lo sguardo serio, allunga una mano e la passa dietro la nuca di Mario, carezzandola... e poi... _«davvero saresti felice se venissi al Bayern?»_ gli occhi spalancati, l'attenzione rivolta verso l'amico... che lo guarda, si passa la lingua sulle labbra, _«mi manchi Marco...»_ arruffandogli la chioma bionda e poi aggiungendo _«sarebbe perfetto se tu venissi a Monaco, ho precisato che è una tua decisione... perchè... già i tifosi del Borussia mi odiano... non voglio peggiorare la situazione, sarei accusato di volerti portare via...»_ e poi prospettando all'amico una situazione che hanno sempre sognato _«lasciamo l'appartamento attuale a Fabian e Felix e noi ce ne troviamo un'altro tutto nostro...»_ Marco non dice nulla, appoggia solamente la fronte su quella dell'amico, chiudendo gli occhi e rimanendo in quella posizione fino a quando la vescica gli ricorda il motivo per cui si è alzato dal letto... entrano nei bagni, una fila di lavandini alla sinistra, davanti a loro alcune “cabine” per un po' più di privacy, mentre alla loro destra una serie di orinatoi da muro. Non c'è nessuno, sembra che i due ragazzi siano gli unici occupanti dell'intero ospedale, tanto è il silenzio... Mario accompagna Marco dentro la prima cabina, richiudendo la porta. Davanti a loro il w.c., Mario si sposta dietro l'amico, tenendolo alla vita con le mani, in modo che Marco possa avere le sue libere e procedere nell'espletamento del bisogno... alcuni sbadigli da parte del giovane di Memmingen... la stanchezza sta prendendo il sopravvento, tant'è che mentre si trova in quella posizione, gli viene naturale poggiare la testa sulla schiena del biondo... «ehi, non spingiamo là dietro» ride felice Marco... che sorpresa l'arrivo di Mario, anche se si trovano in ospedale, anche se sono al bagno con Marco che deve assolutamente liberarsi... è più gli scappa e più fa fatica... « _Mario?_ » «dimmi Marco,» «mi daresti una mano?» un attimo in cui Mario crede di aver capito male... «mano???» «sì, Mario, non riesco a farla... fai qualche verso, ti prego...» e dopo che dalla bocca di Mario esce di nuovo un prolungato sibilo... «pppssssssss», il rumore del getto ed un sospiro liberatorio di Marco che finalmente lo appaga.

Giovedì 18 dicembre 2014. Un ultimo allenamento prima della partenza in treno per Magonza, dove il giorno successivo il Bayern Monaco affronterà il Mainz, nell'ultima partita del 2014 prima della lunga sosta invernale. Mario si sta esercitando da solo in alcuni esercizi con il pallone, non troppo distante da lui un gruppetto di compagni, che aumenta di numero con il passare dei minuti... non ci aveva fatto caso, però un certo chiacchiericcio lo raggiunge, alcune risate, con occhiate rivolte dalla sua parte, il pallone che non sostenuto più dal piede di Mario per farlo rimbalzare cade definitivamente per terra, rotolando via... Mario si avvicina ai compagni e mentre lo fa sente più volte nominare “Marco” accompagnato da altre sonore risate... ma non fa in tempo a raggiungere i compagni di squadra in quanto vede Robert procedere verso di lui con passo spedito, i due amici uno di fronte all'altro, lo sguardo serio del polacco, «Marco...» la prima parola che pronuncia ed a Mario si blocca il respiro con il battito del cuore alle stelle, «che è successo!!!» rimanendo appeso in quello stato emotivo fino a quando Robert non continua a parlare... raccontando quello che sa, tutta una serie di notizie che stanno letteralmente inondando la rete... Mario sbianca... entrambe le mani sulle testa, con le dita tra i capelli... «non può essere vero Robert, sono solo **@# &$ ** » , non può credere a quello che le sue orecchie hanno sentito... rientra di corsa negli spogliatoi, raggiunto l'armadietto recupera l'iPhone... e chiama... chiama... chiama... la voce dimessa, qualche singhiozzo tra una parola e l'altra... _«Mario... ho combinato un casino...»_

 

_ immagine pubblicata da charlottewindsorlo su tumblr.com _

 

_ immagini pubblicate da lilarose79 su tumblr.com _

 

_ immagine pubblicata da im-marcinho11 su tumblr.com _

**Author's Note:**

> neanche a volerlo fare apposta, nel racconto che stavo scrivendo ho fatto menzione della patente di Marco...  
> Se devo essere sincero ci sono rimasto molto male, non pensavo che Marco potesse fare una cosa del genere... ma questo è l'ulteriore dimostrazione che Marco è sì Marco Reus, il calciatore più forte del mondo, ma è pur sempre un essere umano... e si sa che l'essere umano sbaglia... e questo è stato un grosso errore... premesso questo, però mi sembra che in rete ci siano troppi messaggi denigratori e di condanna come se si trattasse di un criminale, che Marco in tutti questi anni avrebbe messo in pericolo le persone, guidando senza patente, come se bastasse un pezzetto di plastica per determinare se uno è capace di guidare o meno... c'è molta gente per la strada che ha la patente e che non si sa come abbia fatto a conseguirla o dove l'abbia trovata... Marco ha capito di aver sbagliato e pagherà... anche troppo, secondo me la multa di 540.000 euro è esagerata... in ogni caso dal mio punto di vista non è cambiato nulla nei suoi confronti, sono sempre con lui e continuerò a supportarlo...


End file.
